Fighting Fate: Until my last breath
by demi-legend
Summary: How far will Leo go to protect his family? Can Piper blindly follow her husband and trust that he knows what he's doing, even if it goes against what she believes in? A story about Love and Family everything worth fighting for. Mostly PL but includes all


**Author's Note:** Hello! This will be my first Charmed Fiction so I hope you guys will like it! I used to write fiction on Dragon Ball a few years back but I stopped because I got too busy with school and stuff. I recently watched an episode of Charmed on youtube and I remember how much I missed and loved the show. Therefore I decided to write one! Enjoy )

This story will be AU, there IS magic but the timeline and characters will be all mixed up a bit. I loved Charmed but I never got to follow the show religiously, so I don't quite remember when and where all the characters show up in the actual show. But for the sake of the story:

The storyline starts roughly about a few months after Leo gives up being an elder and chooses to be mortal. Therefore season 8 hasn't happened yet!

But, Phoebe is already with Coop here. Cole will be here too later on, you'll see as the story progresses.

Wyatt and Chris were already born.

Like I said, I didn't get to follow the show religiously and it's been quite a while. Because of this, I might get some magic facts wrong and stuff. If so, forgive me! All for fun here )

Will mainly focus on Piper, Leo and family but it's got everyone in it I think.

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed!

* * *

A few months into the future…

Living the life she had, Piper knew nothing was impossible. She grew to expect the unexpected. But that didn't mean she understood everything that happened, or that she was ready when it came.

And this…she couldn't have seen this coming. Never.

A whirlwind of emotions and questions wracked Piper's body as she was pulled by her husband with urgency towards the attic, Wyatt clutched in her arms, Chris crying in Leo's. Though she knew he would always do what was best for his family, she wasn't so sure if his head was on properly this time.

"Leo wait! Stop, please, what are you doing?"

She could hear her sisters running after them from downstairs, shouting their names as they gave chase. She could hear the elders chanting from the living room, trying to keep them in the manor.

And truth be told, a part of Piper didn't want to leave either…

"Leo please stop!"

He did, abruptly, but not because she said so, but because Paige was standing in their way, her arms spread wide. "Leo, don't do this."

Leo's grip on Piper's wrist tightened, as if he was afraid she would run away from him.

"Out of the way Paige – I'm serious."

A shiver ran down Piper's spine. She missed hearing his voice, but she never heard him like this. Not like this.

Paige's eyes shifted to Piper, as if asking for her help. "Leo, whatever's going on, we'll find another way. You don't-

She never finished her sentence. Leo thrust his hand forward and sent Paige flying through the hallway. She crashed against the wall and landed roughly on the floor. Piper stood frozen in surprise, but was shaken out of her stupor when Leo continued to yank her towards the attic.

_What was he planning to do?_

* * *

"Cole, stop them!" Phoebe's voice echoed in the house.

Leo's heart pounded heavily in his chest, his legs felt like iron weights that needed to be dragged, sweat poured down his body and his grip on Piper was slipping.

He needed to get them out of there fast.

Just as he was about to climb the final staircase towards the attic, an energy ball made contact with the wall in front of him. Leo slid to a halt, his other arm covering his family and pushing them back.

Cole stood a few meters away from them, another energy ball ready in his hands.

"Stay out of this Cole," Leo growled, his eyes darting from him to Phoebe, who caught up right behind them.

They were cornered.

Phoebe had her hands up, as if to show she wasn't armed. "Leo, calm down." She turned to Paige who was slowly getting back to her feet. "Paige, you okay?"

She brushed herself off. "I'm – I'm fine."

Piper swallowed her saliva as they all stared at each other wordlessly. She tugged on Leo's arm, tears swelling from her eyes. "Honey, Leo, tell me what's going on."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for my family, for all of us," Leo replied aloud, his eyes still darting from one person to another. He had to get the book.

As if Phoebe read his mind, she turned to Paige and mouthed _get the book_ silently.

Leo stepped forward, getting everyone's attention again. "Phoebe, Paige, trust me. This is the best way for me to keep us all safe. Let us go."

"You can't take our sister and our nephews Leo," Phoebe answered with conviction, shaking her head. "Not until we figure out what you're planning and what's going on."

He took another step forward.

Cole raised his hand. "Don't…. move."

"You guys have no idea what you're doing," Leo said desperately. "Just let us go."

The Elder's chant downstairs was getting louder and louder. The entire house began to rattle, the walls illuminated with blue light. The Elders were sealing the manor. He was running out of time.

_Oh no…_Using the distraction, Leo waved his hand in Cole's direction. Cole vanished in a flash of yellow and a crash was heard downstairs.

"Paige now!" Phoebe yelled quickly, running down the stairs to see what had happened. Leo had transported Cole down the stairs and sent him crashing on the Elders.

Paige orbed and vanished.

Now was their chance. Before Piper could say another word, Leo ran upstairs to the attic with his family in tow. Just as he stepped inside, he saw Paige orb out with the book in hand.

Once they were all inside the attic, Leo slammed the door shut and stepped back.

_ "Luros Porte Sarado"_

The door shook violently for a second then stopped, the sound of many locks closing vibrated in the room. They could hear Cole and Phoebe on the other side of the door, trying to push it open but to no avail.

"Stand back Phoebe, I'll blow it open."

A boom. A crash. Nothing.

"Paige! He sealed it somehow. Try orbing in there! Cole you too."

Leo looked around the attic to make sure they were alone. The book wasn't there. Shit.

Piper watched frozen as her husband ran towards the dresser and rummaged through it in a hurry. She set Wyatt down with Chris and made her way towards the door. She placed her ear on it and heard the pages of a book being flipped. They were looking through The Book of Shadows.

She cleared her throat. "Phoebe! Paige!"

Leo grabbed the chalk in the last drawer and looked up to his wife. "Piper, what are you doing? Get away from there!"

"Not until you open this door and let them in," Piper argued angrily. She banged on the door.

"Piper!" She heard Phoebe yell her name from the other side.

"Phoebe stand back!" Piper moved away and threw her hands towards the door. It trembled, but it didn't explode. She tried again. Same results.

She whirled towards Leo. "Let them in damn it!"

Paige's orbs entered the room. But before she could do anything else, Leo waved his hand and she vanished in the same yellow color Cole had moments ago.

Crawling towards the floor, Leo began to draw a shape while muttering in a language Piper didn't understand.

"Leo! Open the door God damn it! I'm serious Leo."

He continued to draw. He had to stop them from orbing in. "I can't Pi-

Leo was sent flying towards the right and crashed on the shelf. Cole, who was now standing beside Chris and Wyatt, held out his hand towards Piper. "Piper hurry!"

"No!" Leo hit his palm on the wooden floor, and Cole fell through it as if he was standing on water. Piper watched with tear-filled eyes as her husband crawled back to his drawing and continued to chant. When he finished, he got up and grabbed Piper by the shoulders.

He stared at her eyes, and she stared at his. For the first time that night, she saw him properly. And his eyes told her everything.

He was terrified.

"Piper, I don't have time to explain right now. But you have to trust me, okay? You trust me don't you?" Leo pleaded, as if his life depended on her answer. Streams of tears fell from his eyes, soaking his already wet shirt. "Piper please!"

She couldn't reply. She didn't know what to say, or do. She trusted him, with her life. But…

Leo let her go and walked towards the empty stand where The Book of Shadows normally rested. Piper shook herself from her stupor. "What – what are you doing Leo."

He looked up at her. "Getting the book and keeping us, all of us, safe," he said shakily. Leo took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it.

_ "I call upon the ancient power, to help us in this darkest hour. Let the Book return to this place, claim refuge in its rightful space."_

The Book of Shadows fell from the ceiling and to the stand. They heard Phoebe yell "the Book is gone!" from the other side.

Piper covered her face with trembling hands. What happened to her husband? "How are you doing all of these things Leo? Where- How, Why would you-

She stopped. The Book flew away and landed on the floor when Leo tried to grab it. Piper stared back at her husband in shock. "Leo…."

The image Leo drew on the floor glowed hot white.

"I can't orb. They blocked me out." Paige said.

"I can't get in there either." That was Cole.

Leo cursed out loud in frustration and slowly crept towards the book, as if a hunter cornering a prey. He needed to concentrate. He closed his eyes and his fist. Focus, Leo.

Selena's voice echoed in his head. _"Believe in it. You know it's the truth so stop doubting or asking questions. Make it real and accept the fact that you are able to do this. Look at it as a blessing and not as a curse. Believe in it Leo. It's the only way for this to work." _

He opened his eyes, knelt down by the book, and grabbed it. It didn't move. He sighed in relief. Getting to his feet, he picked up Wyatt and held out his hand for Piper to take.

"Take Chris and grab my hand Piper."

She took Christ, but stepped away from him.

Leo's heart broke. "Piper, honey, pleeease….when we're out of here I'll explain everything."

"We're not going anywhere with you. Why did the book move away when you tried to touch it?"

The door shook and rattled, Cole was throwing everything he had at it. The walls of the house began to glow a faint blue again. The Elders were chanting.

Leo's heart was pounding unbearably fast now. He couldn't breathe or hear anything besides the constant beating of his heart. He knew time was almost up. He advanced towards Piper, but she just moved back.

"Piper, pleaseee…I'm begging you. For all of us, for your sons, for your sisters…trust me!"

"No." Her reply was firm and steady. "Answer my question."

The blue light on the walls was getting stronger and stronger. If the Elders finish their chant they'll never get out of there.

Leo swallowed and extended his hand. "Last chance Piper…please."

* * *

Back to the present…

Phoebe walked into the kitchen dressed for work and made her way to Piper, who was washing some dirty dishes. She hugged her sister and said good morning in a baby voice.

"Well good morning to you too. Where's Coop?"

Phoebe sat down on an empty stool and rested her head on her hands. "At work, doing the Cupid thing."

Piper smiled. "You don't sound too happy about that."

"No, I'm happy. It's just – I got a weird question from one of my readers."

"And?"

"I don't know how to answer it."

Piper dried the dishes with a towel. "You going to tell me what the question was or what?"

Phoebe sat up. "Okay. Well, she asked me if – she said….she said that she thinks she might be a witch."

Piper's brows rose in curiosity. "Continue."

"She told me all her symptoms. She was reciting poetry to her son and suddenly it came true, she frequently found herself floating above her bed when she woke up, she saw things normal people shouldn't see…I don't know Piper. She asked me if she was crazy and what she should do about it. What am I supposed to tell her?"

Piper sighed and sat opposite her sister.

"I mean, I – We've been living as witches for so long and I honestly don't know if I should be happy for her or pity her. Living as a witch is great sometimes but most times it's…you know."

Piper nodded. She knew all to well what her sister meant. "Look at it this way. If magic wasn't a part of us, we would never have met our significant other."

Phoebe made a face. "Oww – you suck. You've been waiting to use that on me haven't you?"

Piper laughed and nodded. "Since I'm not the only one married to a magical creature, or in my case that's a past tense, I can use that line on you now."

"Speaking of magical creatures, where is your human husband?" Phoebe grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite.

"He's fine, more adjusted. Leo's been stuck in his room studying for days so I let him go to the gym. Since he's human now, he's going to age and get sick like normal people. I want him to be healthy."

Phoebe snorted. "That's good, keeping your man fit. You don't want him wearing out in the sack."

Piper smacked her on the head. "We are not that old missy."

Phoebe snickered. "Yeah but do you think at his age he should be pursuing medicine still?"

"It was his decision and we can sure use the added income," Piper answered with a sigh. "What can I say, he was born to heal people. Besides it won't take that long. He's just upgrading, he already knows most of the basics. He was a paramedic not too long ago anyway."

"Not too long ago? Honey, that was ages ago."

"Don't you have to be at work?" Piper changed the subject with a sly smile.

Phoebe jumped to her feet. "You're right, I'm off." She grabbed her car keys. "And don't worry, I'll be home in time to help you get ready for Chris' birthday party."

"You better! Paige is already going to be late, I need at least one of you here."

"I'll be here!"

The door closed. Piper sighed and went back to her cooking. She had a lot to do today.

* * *

The end for now!

I'm sure you guys are confused. That's okay! Things will be explained in the following chapters. The first part of the story is basically a look into the future, but the story really begins from "back to present time."

Anything else, leave me a comment.


End file.
